The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Bodhigcre.
The new Portulaca is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Portulacas with dense plant habit, numerous large flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Portulaca originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary Portulaca seedling selection identified as code number 2PR50-2, not patented. The new Portulaca was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the self-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Lompoc, Calif. since May, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Portulaca are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.